Starting Over, Meeting New
by Looking4MyOwnEdward
Summary: AU: Edward is in his 2nd year in college, and is the all-time ladies man and not to mention captain of the football team. While Bella is a sporty, outgoing, and conservative chick. What happens when she catches his eye? What happen when opposites attract?
1. First Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yes I know it's sad…. Not even.. Edward ): but I would love to keep him :D**

**Ch. 1- First Encounter**

Transferring colleges isn't easy, let me tell you. You have to do a lot and a lot of paperwork, at least here in Forks. I almost gave up and stayed right here with my father but I chose otherwise. 'Forks University' doesn't even half of what S.I.U. (Seattle International University) can offer me. Today was the day I would take a plane to Seattle to settle and get ready to start my classes on Monday, when my first day of my sophomore year would take place.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I groaned and rolled over. After five minutes or so I got up to shower. I let the warm water relax my muscles before starting my day. Today I would be leaving this house, this town, this state, but most importantly I would be leaving Charlie. And that is what hurt the most. So many childhood memories. But it doesn't matter because I would be back here before you know it, for thanksgiving. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in one of the crimson towels from the bathroom shelf. I wiped the foggy mirror and brushed my teeth. Then, I walked to the closet to pull out some clothes._ Okay, Bella think. What to wear? What to wear….?_

Yes, I got it! I grabbed a pink t-shirt with a v cut and threw it on with a pair of skinny jeans. _And I have the perfect shoes I thought._ I grabbed my pink moccasins and put them on also. I brushed my straight, brown hair until there were absolutely no knots in it whatsoever. I put on some lip-gloss on my full, pink lips and eyeliner on my brown, doe-like eyes.

"Bells, you ready to go?" asked my dad. I sighed, closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Yupp, lets go." I said happily, as I grabbed my plane tickets and, made my way downstairs. We had some cereal and were on our way to the airport. All my bags were put in my car, which was waiting for me in the Seattle Airport, so those items where one less thing to worry about. And on the bright side, I wont have to carry any luggage when I board the plane.

The ride in my dad's crusader was extremely silent and uncomfortable. We walked into the crowded airport and made our way to security. Where I was to say bye to my father and wait till Thanksgiving to come visit him.

"Well Bells, this is it. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah this is it. Mom would've wanted this. _I want this._"

"Yeah she would have. She would have been as proud as I am."

"I know dad, I'll be home for Thanksgiving and I'll call you when I get there."

"Alright, Love you lots. Good luck."

"Thanks, Love ya too." I smiled and waved him good-bye as they called my flight.

I made it through security and was finally on my way to start my life, _alone. _I shuddered involuntarily but shook it off. I boarded the plane and looked for my seat. I quickly sat down and layed my head back and tried not to dwell on my mother's death to much. The plane finally took off and I let my tears fall silently as I said my final good-byes to Forks. And before I knew it I drifted into a deep sleep,

I suddenly woke up to the voice that rang loudly through the speaks.

"_Attention. Attention. All passengers to their seats and fastened your seat belts we are about the land in five minutes in the Seattle Airport._"

_Crap!_ I cursed at myself silently and waited until the plane had completely stopped. I stood up and stretched my legs as everyone made their way out of the plane. I fixed my clothes and my hair and made my way out as well. Along the way, something bumped into me. I looked up to see the most gorgeous green pair of eyes. This guy was beautiful and he had to be around my age. He had the most perfect angelic features any male model would die for. And this crooked-smile was breath-taking, it would make anyone's heart melt. After I came back from my little trance-like state... He bumped me again and walk away.

I WAS FURIOUS. How dare he bump me, then just smile and bump me again without apologizing!

"Excuse me." He turned around, shock evident on his beautiful face, which was quickly hidden behind an arrogant smirk. Making sure I had received his full attention, continued. "You just bumped into me with out apologizing."

"Your excused. I don't apologize to anybody. But if you want I can make it up to you in a _different _way. Just give me a call." He said with a wink.

I grabbed his arm and turned him around and said ," Don't count on it. Jerk! " I ripped the paper and threw it at this angelic face. He stood there in shock as I lwalked away. Then he grabbed my arm and spung me around and growled" Excuse _me?_"

"Your excused." With that I walked to my baby, my Audi r8. And sped off to the university. Hoping never to see this man again.


	2. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Chapter 2- What are you doing here??

I parked my car away from the others so my car had no reason to get scratched or hit. I walked to the main office and was greeted by a old-looking woman.

"Hello, sweetheart. How can I help you today?"

"Hi, I am Bella Swan, and I am a transfer student from Forks. If you can please assign me a dorm, and give me my schedule and such?"

"Why! Of course! My dear." She scurried into a file room and pulled out a manila folder with a map of the school and my schedule for the rest of the year.

"You are in room 123 in building B."

"Thank you…..?"

"Mrs.Cope."

"Yes, thank you very much, Mrs. Cope"

"Bye, good luck." I smiled and made my way out of the office. I looked into my bag and pulled out my map and searched for Building B. I walked into the building and went up the elevator up to the second floor.

I unlocked my door, while bringing all my stuff in. And what I found was totally unexpected…

"STALKER!!" I yelled. The bronze-haired boy that I had met previously at the airport was sitting on MY couch, watching televison. Apparently, he hadn't heard me enter do to the t.v. and he fell off the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL? What are you doing in my dorm!" I said as he looked at me over.

"YOUR dorm? This has been my dorm since last year." He replied.

"So I have to share a dorm with you? After our rude encounter at the airport?"

"I guess so. And now since we are _roomies_. I am Edward Cullen. I would like to apologize for bumping into you twice."

"I thought you never apologize. And if you must know, I am Bella Swan." I stated angrily. He took me by surprise by laughing freely.

"I don't but you had a bit of a temper back there, I mean you threw the paper at me. That had MY phone number. First time that happens, usually girls call me five minutes later."

"First time for everything." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"So forgive me?" He murmured and stepped closer. Whoa! How did he do that? I just blanked out for a minute or two.

"Whatever. Listen, where's by room? Cause I only see one. " I said looked around impatiently. He looked at me as if I was missing the most obvious thing. Then, it clicked! There was only one room. I can deal with one room but not one bed!

"You mean there is only one bed??" I asked as I turned from red to purple.

"Yeah."

"And where am I supposed to sleep."

"In the bed with me I guess. That should be …. Fun. I never did a brunette before. But like you said there's a first time for everything. " He whispered more to himself rather than me. I looked at him incredulously. How dare he think he is going to get into my pants?

"YOU SURE HAVE GUTS YOU KNOW THAT? IF BY ANY CHANCE YOU THINK I AM GOING TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS YOU, OR ACTUALLY _SLEEP WITH YOU._ YOU CAN KEEP DREAMING BECAUSE I PREFER _DYING_ THAN BEING WITH YOU." Ugh! He definitely knows how to burst you bubble. It found my little outburst quite amusing because as soon as I was done he started to laugh his head of which pissed me off even more. I gave a frustrated groan, and went to get my bags from the front of the door. I finished packing and decided to change into some jogging pants and take a jog around campus, which I would be doing every afternoon due to the volleyball try-outs next month, and I really needed to get in shape again.

"Where you going?" He asked.

" I am going to jog, to clear my head."

"Wow. You need to loosen up, you take things to seriously."

" Did you just seriously say that Edward? You made a statement about half an hour ago that you were going to get into my pants, like if I would let you."

"You eventually will you know, every girl does."

" I am not like other girls, You are unbelievable! How can you be so arrogant!" with that said I stormed off and threw the door behind me. I couldn't believe what that beautiful bronze-haired boy just said

A/N: That's chapter . Tell me what you think. I don't own twilight

And for pysch926's question. How did bella's stuff get to the airport. In chapter one it says all her stuff where sent to the airport! Ty for reading!! Give me your ideas and thoughts!! If it sucks, please don't spare my feelings. I don't care! I just want you opinion so I wont waste my time and yours. Luv ya , mel :DDD TY bellarose for everything you do!! Luv ya (u remind me of alice! :DD)


	3. Chaper 3 Some Way, SomeHow

Chapter 3- Some Way, Some How.

I jogged four miles around the track, and decided to shower and watch some TV. On my way to the dorm, a pixie-like girl around my age, with jet-like black hair and bright hazel eyes, came up to me. She looked sort of like Edward.

"Hi! I'm Alice! Edward's sister. You must be Bella," said Alice.

"Uh Hi. I'm guessing Edward already told you about me. " I said sounding unsurprised.

"Yeah, he said you has quite of a temper. You're the first girl that doesn't fall to her knees at the sight of him. That is, not including Rosalie and myself."

"Well that's how it is going to be. He is so conceited. Who's Rosalie?"

"Oh she is super nice and is going out with Edward's friend, Emmett. But he isn't a jerk. So don't worry. Many girls don't see that. Finally someone has noticed. Well that's Edward Cullen for you." Alice said while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well nice meeting you. I am going to go take a shower and cook up some dinner. If you want you can come over with Rosalie and Emmett? They sounds nice," I said while smiling. I guess I will find friends here. With one exception that is.

"Oh they are! But can I bring Jasper, my boyfriend, he's also super sweet." She pleaded.

"Yeah sure."

"OKAY! See you at 7?" she squealed.

"Sure! See you then."

I stepped into the elevator, and pushed the button up to my room. When I got there Edward was sound asleep on the bed in OUR room. I tried to be quiet as possible and step into the shower without waking up Adonis. But while in the process, I tripped and almost knocked down the dresser. I stretched out my hands in front of me getting ready for the impact but it never came. Instead to strong arms were around me steadying me. I looked up and stared at his bright green eyes, wanting to get lost in them.

"Are you alright?" he murmured.

"Yeah I am fine. I am going to go shower. I am going to cook some dinner."

"Okay."

I waited there, seeing if he would let go.

"Edward, you kinda have to let go?" He started to stutter and make excuses that he was lost in thought.

"Oh sorry, umm I was just caught up in… thinking? Soo yeah sorry."

"Okay…" I jumped into the shower and let all the hot water ease my tension. I quickly got out and got dressed, and passed a brush through my hair. When I walked out, Edward was sitting on the bed staring at the floor.

I tried to get passed him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Bella, wait. Can we talk?"

"Sure. But remember I am still angry about earlier today." I said as I raised my eyebrow. He started to laugh. I knew you couldn't take him seriously. I let at a frustrated groan and got up to leave.

"Bella, no it was just funny how you did that."

"Whatever Edward. Make it quick, that I have to cook for your sister and Rosalie and their boyfriends." I snapped.

"Oh they are coming? Well I wanted to talk about earlier today. I can explain, the thing was that I had just came back from visiting my ex-girlfriend, when I saw you on the plane. I broke up with her because she had cheated on me. So that is what it all comes down to really. And now you tell me that my sister is coming over, so I assume you met her and she gave you the speech about Edward Cullen." He ended with invisible quotation marks.

"Yeah she did. But not anything I did not know." I said quietly.

"Well I want you to know that I am willing to change, because somehow in the 20 minutes that I have known you, some way or somehow your image of me matters." He murmured and looked up at me with confusing eyes.

"If it really matters to you, then prove it." I said to him.


End file.
